Just a Little Encouragement Does the Trick
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: "She has gorgeous brown eyes. She has the biggest smile at the studio and.. she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." "Uh.. is it.. Portlyn?" "Hell. No." One-shot.


Just a Little Encouragement Does the Trick

I think I'm in love.

Yep, I said it. _Love._

Those four simple letters.

And this is not right. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Girls fall for me, not the other way around.

She's ridiculously beautiful. She has soft brown hair, that cascades down her shoulders. She has eyes, the color of milk chocolate, which, by the way, is so much better then dark chocolate. She has the biggest smile. Her teeth are as white as peals. Shiny pearls. And don't even get me started about her laugh. It's as if her laugh box is actually a box of bells.

Can you believe it? Chad Dylan Cooper in love. I know, it shocked me too. _I love Sonny Munroe._ Too bad she's not even my girlfriend.

Yep, that's right, I'm in love with someone who's not even my girlfriend. In fact, we're barely even friends. She's just so beautiful and she has a good heart. She's probably the nicest person I know. Scratch that. THE nicest person I know. She could never hate anyone. I'm a jerk to her, and she's STILL nice to me. But, you know that saying, how boys will pick on girls when they like them? Well, I'm just waiting for her to pick up on that and bring it up someday. Then I would confess my love and we would get married and have little Chad/Sonny babies.

Dude, I'm sounding like a girl.

"I love Sonny Munroe." _That felt awesome to say out loud. _

"You what?" I turned around quickly seeing Portlyn standing at my door. I stared wide-eyed at her.

"I.. uh.. love Sunny Munchies! Yeah, it's this new restaurant.. down the street..yeah.." I lied.

"And how come I haven't heard of 'Sunny Munchies'?" Portlyn asked raising an eyebrow. I racked my brain for a good lie.

"Portlyn! Are you questioning Chad Dylan Cooper?" I got up from my chair and tried to look intimidating.

"Okay, Chad, I've known you've liked Sonshine Munroe for awhile now. You can quit the act."

"Who said I was acting?"

"I just did."

I gave up right then and there and sunk back onto the couch.

"Fine Portlyn, you got me. I like Sonny." I confessed.

"From what I heard a minute ago was that you LOVE her."

"Portlyn, if we're gonna talk about this, you need to either give me advice or sit here and listen while I talk."

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized. "Why don't you go tell her?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Portlyn! That would ruin EVERYTHING." I exclaimed. _How dumb is this girl? _

"Chad. I know she loves you back. You should just see how she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her!"

"Psh.. I don't look at her a certain way!"

"Yeah.. sure Chad." She paused. "But seriously, just go tell her. She loves you back."

"Swear?" I asked, hopefully.

"Swear." I got up and puffed my chest out to make me look more confident, though I wasn't really confident at all.

"Bye, Port."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I quickly smiled and ran out of the room. I sped to the So Random set and just happened to run into Sonny. I stayed on my feet but Sonny wasn't as lucky. She fell straight onto her butt.

"Thanks Cooper." I held out my hand and she accepted and I pulled her up. She dusted off the back of her jeans.

"Now you seemed to be going a little fast, where you off to?" Sonny asked. I, then realized that I couldn't tell her that I liked her. She would have to say it first, she'd have to _wear the pants_.

"There's.. uh.. there's this girl that I really like.. and I was going to ask out." I told her. I wasn't completely lying. Actually I wasn't lying at all. _Good one Cooper._

"Oh!" Sonny almost looked a bit upset.. "Well, who is she?" She wondered.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked, my cocky self coming back.

"Psh.. no! It was just a simple question most people would ask!" She was lying. I could tell. Let me tell you something about Sonny; she is a terrible liar.

"Well.. she has brown hair." I paused. She was thinking. "She has gorgeous brown eyes. She has the biggest smile at the studio and.. she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

I am turning into a sap.

"Uh.. is it.. Portlyn?" Sonny asked.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. No offense to Portlyn or anything..

"Uhm.. Zora?" She asked. She shuddered, as did I.

"Sonny. She's 11. I'm 17!" I exclaimed. Suddenly her hand shot up.

"It's Tina on Meal or no Meal isn't it?" I sighed, exasperated.

"It's you, Sonny!" Her hand fell down to her side and she looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

"Me?" She squeaked out.

"Yes.." I replied, ready to turn around. Before I could walk away, she grabbed my wrists.

"Chad! I like you too!" She wrapped her arms around me. My arms immediately found there way around her waist. I smiled. I pulled away, unwillingly I might add.

"Sonny? Will you go out with me?" I asked. Oh gosh she's going to say no..

"Of course, I'd love too!" She threw her arms around me once again. I sighed and smiled.

She doesn't have to know I love her just yet.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I should be updating one of my multi-chaps, but I just had to write this. I know it wasn't my best, but I had started this awhile ago and it was screaming,

"Finish me, Finish me!" So.. I had to finish it.

But anyways, I hope you liked it and would you do me a big favor by checking out my stories:

**Can You Chad, Can You Really?**

**Pain Brings People Closer**

and my trailer for:

**How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days**

So.. anyways.. thanks for reading! Please review!

~Dominique1234 (:


End file.
